Infiltration
by Akiko Raikou
Summary: Yuffie and the others are on a dangerous mission. Again. But when Yuffie starts to recognize her feelings for Vincent, will he push her away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Akiko here! So this is a Yuffentine story that just kind of came to me one night and so I wrote it down; it's one of my earlier stories so please tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its contents**

* * *

"Vincent! Vincent! Let me help you!" A girl with short black hair was running towards a guy with long black hair and a red cape.

He didn't reply and continued walking through the forest. The place was especially dark because of the clouds covering the moon.

The girl continued to run after him and finally caught up. She stopped to catch her breath and he kept walking towards the heart of the forest.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and ran after him once more. This time he stopped, but it was because he'd reached his destination- not because of her outburst. He stood behind a tree, his back towards her as he analyzed the situation.

"Vincent!" She whined. "Why won't you talk to me? Tell me what I need to do!"

He swiftly brought his finger to his lips and then turned back around so fast Yuffie thought she might have imagined it.

She shrugged it off and exclaimed his name once more, this time exasperated. "Vincent!"

He moved so fast, the girl hardly took in what happened. One moment he was behind the tree in front of her, the next he was behind her, his non-clawed hand pressed gently, yet firmly at the same time, on her mouth.

She muttered something incomprehensible into it.

"Hold on, Yuffie." Vincent quietly commanded. His deep voice made the ninja's heart skip a beat.

She nodded once into his hand and he took it off. She let him go about his examining without saying anything, but after two minutes she cracked.

"We're going to destroy the building, right?" She whispered. "This'll be so much fun!" The excitement shown clearly in her brown eyes.

"You're not going." Vincent's back was to her as he said this.

"What?" Yuffie asked in disbelief. "Why not?" The ninja stomped her foot. "I'm not going to get in the way, if that's what you're worried about."

The dark avenger didn't say anything.

"Or hurt, either." She added after a moment's pause.

"It's not that." Vincent's mind shut down the sudden image of the girl in an injured state.

"What is it then?" Yuffie's eyes blazed with a growing anger, although she was more confused as to why Vincent wouldn't let her go.

"I have to do this alone." He whispered. And without waiting for her to respond, he swiftly disappeared into the night.

"Vincent!" Yuffie sighed heavily, irritated. _Why, he should know by now he can't get rid of me that easily! _She smirked and started for the tower.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1! I know it was pretty short but let me know what you think! Thanks for reading it and I'll post Chapter 2 shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy for her to get inside the base. The hard part would be catching up with Vincent. She stealthily crept along the air vents. _They make this just too easy. _She thought as she crawled around a corner. _I still do wonder though,_ Yuffie paused to wipe away some sweat that had gathered onto her forehead. _What __exactly__ Vincent wants to do._ She remembered the past few minutes.

-

"Right then, Vincent. You know what to do." The beautiful black-haired girl nodded her head.

The crimson-eyed man returned the nod before turning around to leave the bar.

"Tifa, you and I will have to keep the guards busy until we get the signal. Vincent, you have 45 minutes until we attack." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, giant-sword master said from his position leaning against the far wall.

Vincent slightly nodded his head, and Tifa wondered for a second if he'd even heard Cloud at all. _But then again, that's Vincent for you. He knows what to do._

As Vincent was about to walk out the door, it suddenly burst open to reveal a very hyper ninja. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" The girl crossed her arms expectantly.

"Practically the whole meeting; Yuffie, I'm sorry but we don't have any more time to waste." Tifa walked towards the girl and Vincent walked passed the ninja and out into the night.

Tifa whispered something into the girl's ear, and Yuffie became angry.

"What do you mean?! I'm going to be a part of this mission no matter what! If you don't have time to tell me, then I'll just help out Vincent! Two heads are better than one!" And with that, Yuffie charged out of the bar and out of sight.

Tifa sighed slightly but smiled, and exchanged glances with Cloud. He had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth too.

-

Yuffie checked her watch. _Forty-five minutes._ Her watch read 11:22. _Only 38 more minutes left. _She crawled on, and after wandering about for twenty minutes, thinking she was lost, stopped once she heard voices coming from below her. She glanced down, and was able to make out several figures through the vents' holes.

One's back was faced towards her, and four guards, two on each side, flanked the room. There was a big computer screen, and a lot of electrical equipment surrounded it. The man whose back was faced towards her seemed to be in charge. He was working on the giant monitor; it displayed diagrams of what looked to be like some sort of weapon.

Yuffie shook her head in awe and with a dreaded feeling, hastily read the time on her watch. 11:45. She'd spent 23 minutes searching for Vincent, and had come up empty-handed. _I only have 15 minutes left! _

Time was running out, and, seeing as there didn't seem to be anything else of interest about the room beneath her, carried on. _Man this thing goes on forever!_ _Okay, air vents- bad idea! Next time, come to the sabotage meeting earlier so you know the whole situation._

She crawled around a corner and paused. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going in circles? _She checked her watch nervously. 11:55. _Ten minutes! I've spent __**ten**__ minutes trying to find a way outta here! I only have five minutes until the attack; at least I'd been able to pull that much out of Vincent._ Just thinking about the dark hero gave her stomach butterflies. _I have to find him- before its too late! _She glanced at her watch. _A whole minute passed by! _She grumbled to herself and started creeping through the vent tunnel again.

-

Two minutes passed by until she heard the low buzz of machinery. Yuffie crawled over to the somewhat opening of a vent and peered through the holes. "No way," She breathed. It was the same exact room as before; the man in charge was analyzing data on the computer screen. The guards stood motionless on the sidelines. She glanced at her watch, mixed emotions surging through her at what it would say. 11:59.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it!" Yuffie muttered. _How am I supposed to get outta here?!_ As if on cue to her silent plea, all of the lights turned off in the room beneath her. Even the computer turned off, leaving the room as dark as Vincent's hair. _Should I __**drop**__ in?_ Yuffie decided to take the risk and jumped down into the room below. Thanks to her mad ninja skills, she landed silently and hid behind a big metal cabinet for the time being, while also trying to sneak her way to the door (and only exit).

"What the hell?" A guard was saying.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" The man who had been working on the computer earlier asked, and no one answered. "Are you kidding me? The computer holding **very **important data that could end the world as we know it just crashed and no one even has a flashlight?!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she exited the room. The workers hadn't even heard her open it. The hall was surprisingly empty and dark- only the moon shining through the windows cast light onto the tiled corridor. The black-haired girl could hear voices in the background.

"…backup generator?"

"It won't start up!"

"Everything's fried!"

She wondered if this was the signal. She stealthily crept forward until she heard voices from around the corner. She peeked her head around, eyes straining to see through the darkness.

"Can't you do something?"

Just then, Yuffie was pulled back and a hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock as she struggled against her prosecutor. A door opened and they went inside, still struggling. Right when the door closed, she felt the person's grip loosen and she saw an opening.

"Hiyaaaah!" She yelled, flipping the guy over her.

"Oof!" The wind got knocked out of him and she grabbed his shirt collar, about to punch. "No! Yuffie, wait! It's me!"

"Reno?" Yuffie's eyes narrowed, trying to see better in the windowless room.

"Best and Brightest. Mind letting go of me now?"

"Whoops, sorry! You didn't have to sneak up on me like that though," She helped him up. "What're you doing here any-"

"Sh," He placed his hand over her mouth again, pressing themselves against the wall and aggravated as she was, didn't bother moving it right away because of the voices coming from outside the room.

"Hold on, I think I heard something."

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as the door handle jiggled and it opened. She felt Reno tense beside her; she didn't dare breathe for fear of giving them away. One sudden movement and their cover would be blown.

And then the second phase of the signal happened. The lights turned on.

"What the-?!" A guard with a goatee spotted them and Yuffie slapped Reno's hand away.

The other guard looked at Reno, then Yuffie, and then did a double take. "Intru-!"

Reno took out his pole and smashed it into the guy's head. "Looks like the party's finally started!"

Yuffie let out a small battle cry as she took out the first one. "Yeah, time to rock and roll!"


End file.
